


that's too hard to bite (it's not worth the fight)

by gunplay (knifeplay)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Edgeplay, Hate Sex, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lapslock, literally just sex lmao, sex tears, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeplay/pseuds/gunplay
Summary: he knows he messed up. big time. maybe this is the only way taeyong can make it up to his members.





	that's too hard to bite (it's not worth the fight)

**Author's Note:**

> ejrnjnhtb just needed something to get out of my writer's block.  
title from "six speed" by role model!  
unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes <3

every part of him is drenched in regret and guilt. maybe his subconscious was right. the only thing he’s good at is fucking up.

the way his members glare and bore holes into him with their fiery eyes makes it seem like they agree with his thoughts. he doesn’t blame them.

it’s not uncommon to hear the words “fuck, taeyong” everyday. as much as it stings, he’s numb to it. because that’s all taeyong can do. all he can fucking do is sit and feel the anger bleeding out of everyone around him, wishing he’d just shut up, or just go away. all he can do is sit and listen as the words are spat at him with such venom, such  _ disgust.  _

he’s walking on thin ice, and there’s really not a lot he can do to “make it up” to them. if the world worked through hardly sincere apologies and empty promises, then he wouldn’t be where he is. there is one way..no. he barely registers the idea before tossing it out completely. he’ll just have to stay under the radar until they move past it and treat him normally. he prays it’s soon, because he really doesn’t want to listen to his own dumb ideas.

* * *

taeyong is very sorry.

but taeyong is also very, very selfish.

it just seems like the only way he can make it up to them. all alternatives are thrown out the window as his mind focuses on how insane, and perfect this plan is. it’s just a matter of courage and a little bit of shamelessness, which isn’t easy for him; but it seems better than having to listen to the mutters of how he’s a useless mess, how he’s a huge fuck up.

he honestly expected that jaehyun would laugh in his face, call him names and move past it. it was really stupid, but it was a last resort. 

what he didn’t expect was the feeling of jaehyun’s cock hitting the back of his throat in the most delicious way possible, making tears stream down his face that only made jaehyun hiss louder and push taeyong deeper onto his length

“that’s it. so pretty, hyung. you look so pretty when you’re crying all over my cock,” jaehyun grunts, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

this may be the only time jaehyun’s ever complimented him, but taeyong doesn’t think about it too much, head dizzy with lust and the need to please.

his right hand goes up to fondle jaehyun’s balls, which only riles him up more and before taeyong can register anything, jaehyun grabs a handful of his locks and fucks into his warm, wet mouth. the elder can do nothing but sit and take it as he promised, a fresh new wave of tears falling. the pain and pleasure mix and make taeyong moan around jaehyun’s length, eliciting a moan from him as well. he feels the weight of jaehyun against his tongue, pulsing and twitching in his mouth, and taeyong finds it hard to focus on anything but the pleasure bleeding into him.

it’s impossible to ignore the aching urge in his slacks, the tent formed completely ignored since taeyong got down on his knees for the younger. this isn’t about him, he knows. it’s about jaehyun, jaehyun, jaehyun and making up for everything he’s done. still, he lets a hand travel down to his crotch, rutting against his palm like a bitch in heat.

jaehyun takes notice of this, tch-ing as he kicks away taeyong’s hand and replaces the friction with the ball of his own foot. 

“you like that, hyung? like fucking yourself against my foot, like a desperate fucking whore?” jaehyun grunts, and taeyong’s replies are garbled by the younger’s cock.

“yeah- yeah, that’s all you’re good for anyways. not entirely useless,” the words shouldn’t make his heart soar, it’s not like he was born to be a fucktoy. yet, he lets the words settle in him, a sense of validation washing over him.

he’s not entirely useless.

he’s not a fuck up.

and he’s never been happier.

jaehyun comes, hard, his head rolled back as he’s groaning, almost growling out a “fuck- taeyong” with his hand pushing taeyong further, making him take every last drop of the warm, sticky liquid and letting it coat his mouth.

the same words that once made taeyong’s skin crawl with sin and iniquity, now put his mind to a little ease. it’s as if the way it was moaned out causes taeyong’s metaphorical fists to unclench just a little bit, and he can’t get enough of the feeling. it’s a high he’s gotten thanks to jaehyun, soon enough with the rest of them.

* * *

  
the least mark can do is show a  _ shred  _ of respect to taeyong. he's their goddamn leader, and, despite everything, mark is one of the youngest of the group.

the pliancy that came out when taeyong was in front of jaehyun seems to have disappeared when the elder is faced with mark. his teeth clench when mark spits out, "you really think whoring yourself out for me is gonna fix everything?"

he wants nothing more than to grip mark's collar and slap that smirk off his face. taeyong looks back at when mark was the one in his place, having to face the brunt of staff and management unloading everything on him, how taeyong was the one who stood in front of mark and took responsibility for all his mistakes. funny, because now mark's the one in front of taeyong, and not in a way he thoroughly enjoys.

"it won't, but you probably can't think of any other way since you're such a dumb, useless slut. right, hyung?" mark takes one step forward as taeyong takes one step back. one more. one more. more and more until taeyong's back is pressed against the wall and mark surrounds and takes over all his senses.

"answer me, hyung. you just want to be used, treated like a fucktoy. because you know you're no better than that, right?" mark's voice is low and breath warm against the shell of taeyong's ear. his head swims with anger and superiority, but he should have thrown those out the minute he presented himself to mark. after all,  _ he's  _ the one asking for forgiveness.

taeyong nods slowly, and mark chuckles lowly before bringing his lips to the elder's pale neck and sucking harshly. taeyong instinctively lets out a loud whine, the dull pain clouding his train of thought. he knows mark's going to leave dark red marks, but can't fight him, not when he's the one who's supposed to be put in place.

mark goes on alternating between deep red hickeys and small, soft lovebites all over taeyong's neck, and all the latter can do is moan and grab at mark's hair. 

"m-more," he whines, feeling the tension in his pants rise. mark takes notice of it too, pushing his knee into the elder's crotch. taeyong gasps with relief of the slightest bit of friction, but ends up panting for more. it's all too much: the flooding of mark's scent in his nose, the touch of mark's lips against his collarbone, the feel of mark's knee against his eager cock. and yet, somehow, taeyong just wants  _ more.  _

"greedy bitch. can't get enough, hm?" mark growls against his skin. god, he fucking hates the way he's submitting to mark, as if all the preexisting anger just melted as soon as mark opened his mouth. he hates it. he simply agrees with mark. 

"yes, m-mark. please, please, more," he whines. mark obliges, digging his knee  _ just  _ a bit more into the elder's crotch and watches as he groans in pleasure.

frankly speaking, it's embarrassing how fast taeyong's about to come, the littlest bit of shame pricking at his skin as he moans out, "gonna come, mark." he's close, so close, and mark revels in the fact that he had to do nothing to have their beloved leader come undone like this.

just as white begins to form at the side of his vision, mark backs away, removing himself from the elder. taeyong's head spins with confusion and desperation, nearly sobbing when the weight against his cock is removed. "only good boys get to come, hyung," mark smirks before walking out of his own room, leaving a desperate, needy taeyong against the wall.

so much for some fucking respect. 

* * *

doyoung wasn't like mark or jaehyun.

the two of them hadn't really expected the offer, unlike doyoung. as soon as taeyong dropped to his knees in front of doyoung, he was muttering, "as expected from our leader."

maybe the need for authority and respect was only present in front of mark, him being the second youngest and whatnot. because when it came to doyoung, he was a babbling mess, tears of desperation streaking his face as doyoung digs his fingers into taeyong’s hole painstakingly slowly. 

his breathing is laboured, face first into the pillows of the bed as a large, rough hand clamps down onto the back of his neck, holding him in place. his arms are aching from the black leather belt keeping them in place behind his back, but he doesn’t complain, not when doyoung’s fingers make him melt into the mattress with every passing second.

“you like that, hyung? like opening yourself up for me?” doyoung grunts. if he’s affected by taeyong at all, he isn’t obvious at all. just drinks up the little whimpers and pants that taeyong lets out. 

“m-more, doyoung, please,” taeyong gasps out, because that’s all he can do. keeps begging for more and more and more, even though this isn’t about him. he’s the one being punished, being put in place, yet he asks, begs for more as if he deserves any of it. 

“more? you want my cock, hm? want me to fuck you so hard, you can’t walk?” doyoung grunts, and taeyong just sobs harder into the pillows because  _ oh fuck,  _ he wants nothing more than that. nothing more than to be fucked into oblivion, getting everything he deserves and more. “yes, yes please, doyoung. please fuck me” the elder cries.

taeyong is on cloud nine when doyoung finally fucks into him, indifferent to the pain and bruising on his hips where doyoung’s hands grip him roughly. “such a good little slut, aren’t you, hyung?” doyoung taunts, and taeyong shivers when he feels the leather belt tighten against his wrists.

his whole body is on fire when doyoung’s cock brushes against his prostate, a high pitched sob leaving his mouth. “so good, hyung. so fucking needy,” doyoung grunts. his head spins, he’s so close, just a bit more-

taeyong’s seeing, feeling, hearing pure white as his orgasm hits him, breath caught in his throat as doyoung continues fucking into him relentlessly. he sobs harder into the pillow, every one of doyoung’s thrusts sending sparks through his veins.

“fuck, you’re so tight, hyung. gonna come in you, teach you a lesson,” taeyong doesn’t even register the words, feeling warm cum fill his insides as doyoung throws his head back in pleasure.

it’s only when doyoung pulls out does he remember what the younger said. lesson  _ definitely  _ learnt. he laughs at himself when doyoung removes the belt from his wrists.

maybe after this, he won’t be seen as entirely useless and pathetic. the thought warms his insides.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes sorry if the dotae part feels rushed i have no valid excuse.  
kudos and comments and greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
